Todos son diferentes
by KamiiLupinBlack
Summary: Porque no todos son iguales a sus padres, cada uno tiene un caracter distinto, porque todos son diferentes.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

**_"Este fic participa del reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"_**

* * *

La pequeña Lily estaba aburrida, sus dos hermanos mayores estaban volando y como ella todavía era pequeña sus padres no la dejaban montar una escoba. Había estado la mayor parte de la tarde coloreando y dibujando en su habitación, pero luego de varias horas ya era aburrido, así que como su madre estaba cocinando decidió explorar la casa. Salió de su habitación y empezó a caminar por los pasillos, pasó de largo las habitaciones de sus hermanos, sabía que allí no iba a encontrar nada interesante, siguió mirando puertas y decidió entrar en el escritorio de su padre, en sus tiernos cinco años, pocas habían sido las veces que había estado allí, su madre no los dejaba entrar porque su padre tenía papeles del trabajo y conociéndolos, iban a hacer un desastre.

Caminó y se subió a la silla de su padre y vio que en el escritorio había unas carpetas, una cajita y fotos, en ellas había de su madre, de ella, de sus hermanos y de sus abuelos, esa foto también estaba en el pasillo de entrada, pero amplificada, esta era la original. En la foto sus abuelos estaban bailando y sonriendo, le daba pena no haberlos conocidos, en especial a su abuela, después de todo su nombre era en honor a ella. Prestó atención a la caja que también había en el escritorio, la agarró y la abrió, allí vio otra foto pequeña en la que estaban sus padres el día de su casamiento, una snitch y un hermoso collar con un dije de corazón, era muy simple, pero muy hermoso.

-Ese collar era de tu abuela Lily –dijo una voz desde la puerta. Lily se sobresaltó al escucharla, no esperaba ver a su padre en la puerta.

-Papi –la niña puso su mejor cara de nena buena, haciendo que su padre ría.

Harry se acercó a donde estaba su hija, la levantó y se sentó en su silla con la pequeña pelirroja encima.

-Ese collar es una **antigüedad** –explicaba Harry-, tu abuelo James se lo regaló a tu abuela Lily cuando eran novios.

-¿Y cómo encontraste el collar, papi? –preguntó la niña, ahora tenía curiosidad.

-Tú sabes que ellos vivieron en el Valle de Godric, y cuando murieron nadie más fue allí, pero hace unos años, antes de que James naciera fui con tu mamá a ver la casa, entramos y rescatamos algunas cosas, como el collar, la snitch –dijo señalando hacia la caja- algunas fotos y libros.

-¿Y por qué nunca vimos este collar? Es muy hermoso.

-Te voy a contar un secreto –le susurró Harry a su hija en el oído-. Ese iba a ser mi regalo cuando entraras a Hogwarts.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó Lily emocionada.

-Sí, pero ya que lo encontraste ahora, te lo puedes quedar –Lily estaba casi saltando sobre las piernas de su padre-, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que lo vas a cuidar y no los vas a perder –dijo Harry mirando muy seriamente a su hija.

-¡Te lo prometo! –casi gritó Lily.

Harry tomó el collar y lo abrió, corrió el pelo de su hija y lo enganchó, le quedaba algo grande, pero su hija estaba muy feliz.

-¡Gracias, papi! –Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo.

Lily bajó con cuidado las escaleras y corrió hacia la cocina, donde sabía que su madre iba a estar.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! –gritaba entrando en la cocina.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Ginny alarmada.

-¡Mira lo que me regaló papá! –dijo estirando el collar para que su madre lo vea- Era de la abuela Lily.

-¿Si? –Ginny levantó la vista para ver a Harry que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Sí! Papi me contó que el abuelo James se lo regaló a la abuela Lily –ambos padres de la niña notaban la felicidad que sentía por tener algo de su abuela.

En ese momento entraron los otros dos Potter con las escobas en la mano.

-¡James! ¡Albus! Miren lo que me regaló papá, era de la abuela Lily –la pelirroja hizo lo mismo que con su mamá.

-¡Es injusto! ¡Yo quiero algo de los abuelos! –refunfuñó James.

-Cuando sea el momento van a tener algo –respondió Harry.

-Ahora los tres se van a lavar las manos, así comen algo –dijo Ginny antes de que sus tres hijos salieran corriendo- ¡Cuantas veces les tengo que decir que no corran adentro!

-Déjalos Gin, tú también corrías adentro de tu casa –decía Harry acercándose a su esposa para abrazarla.

-Eres muy permisivo, Potter –dijo Ginny antes de besarlo.

-¡Puaj! –escucharon la voz de James y se separaron.

-Ya vas a hacer cosas peores –murmuró Harry lo suficientemente alto para que sus hijos lo escucharan.

-¿Cómo que papá? –preguntó Albus.

-Nada, papá estaba haciendo una broma –Ginny le pegó a su marido y volvió a mirar a sus hijos-. Ahora siéntense.

Los tres niños se sentaron, Lily no prestaba atención a otra cosa que no sea su collar, desde el día que su padre se lo regaló nunca más se lo quitó, era un tesoro, algo que si perdía no iba a volver a recuperar, era una pertenencia de alguien que admiraba mucho, aunque no la hubiera conocido, era algo de ellas.


End file.
